yardipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny McCommentate
Johnny McCommentate is an American backyard wrestling commentator, currently working for Total Hardcore Wrestling. He has also announced floor hockey and air hockey games, as well as bowling matches. Career Sports (2009-Present) Bowling (2009-Present) Johnny started his career announcing a bowling match in October 2009. That was where he met backyard wrestler Skull Jr. and became his friend. He announced Skull's bowling match, and has done further announcing for bowling matches featuring him since. Floor Hockey (2009-Present) Also in October 2009, Johnny, Skull Jr., and one of Skull's other friends, Ryan, were at a local park. Skull and Ryan decided that since they had their hockey equipment, they should have a game with Johnny commentating. Ryan ultimately won the close game, 10-9. In 2010 and 2011, Johnny commentated many other hockey games featuring Skull, Ryan, and other friend Shane. Air Hockey (2009-Present) At the same bowling match he met Skull Jr., Skull and Ryan had a couple air hockey matches. Johnny commentated them, Ryan winning two games and Skull winning one. Skull has since set up an every once-in-a-while amateur air hockey league, with Johnny always announcing the games. Wrestling (2010-Present) Michigan Wrestling Association (2010-2012) Because Johnny was a fan of professional and backyard wrestling, and Skull Jr. was a practitioner of it, Skull convinced Michigan Wrestling Association owner Karnage to hire Johnny. Johnny made his MWA debut behind-the-camera on December 27, 2010 at their "IMPACT" weekly event. He commentated two matches, one of them lost and the other where the ending was lost. Johnny couldn't make it to the January 9, 2011 "IMPACT", but returned to commentate the main event of the January 23 edition. Karnage and John Smith tore up the set in the match, leaving Johnny in complete shock. On April 23 and June 26, more events were held (the former being promoted by the National Backyard Wrestling Alliance and the latter being co-promoted by NBYWA and MWA), but Johnny couldn't show up. He was set to return on September 16, 2012, to announce the matches for MWA's last "IMPACT" (their final event) but didn't commentate at the show. Total Hardcore Wrestling (2011-Present) On July 14, 2011, Johnny, being a friend of Skull Jr.'s, joined his revived federation Total Hardcore Wrestling. He has been set to commentate at every single date a return event was scheduled, but until September 29, 2012 such an event had yet to happen. When THW finally did return on September 29 (co-promoting THW 23/NBYWA 8 with the NBYWA), Johnny attended but did not commentate. Supershows And Guest Appearances (2011-Present) On September 3, 2011, Johnny went with Skull Jr., RPK, and Clause Suburbanite to Higher Passion Wrestling's event "Homecoming". He commentated the first three matches of the event. He also returned with the other three to HPW/NBYWA 7: Hell-O-Ween on October 1, yet wasn't called up to commentate any matches. On December 18, 2011, Johnny commentated the whole HCW Snow Storm event. However, this was Johnny's most embarrassing performance, as he got most people's names wrong to the point of calling himself an "idiot" for it. Hung Solo, a wrestler in the main event agreed with this.